Nothing Else Matters
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: What has been going through Grover's head as he entered the camp during the Last Olympian as he saw so many trees burning? Just a little fluff about my favorite satyr and his nymph.


PJatO || Groviper || PJatO || Groviper || Nothing Else Matters || Groviper || PJatO || Groviper || PJatO

Title: Nothing Else Matters – As Long As I Have You

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; set at the end of The Last Olympian

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, likewise the Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, fluff

Main Pairing: Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters: Grover Underwood, Juniper

Summary: The war was over and the heroic threesome arrives back at camp. But there is only one thing in Grover's mind. _Please, let her be alright._

**Nothing Else Matters**

_As Long As I Have You_

The war was over.

And after Grover digested all that had happened (like, winning the war against Kronos, or Luke turning again and dying a hero's death, or his best friend turning down immortality or himself becoming the new _Lord of the Wild_) he found himself on the fastest way back to camp Half-Blood. He was antsy to tell everything that had happened to his beloved girlfriend.

But once he finally entered camp, he received the scare of his life!

The outskirts of the forest were burned, dozens of tree-nymphs dead. All of them surrounding the camp. Just like...

_No, no, no, no, no... Not Juniper. No, no, no. No!_

Panic spread through his whole being and he broke into a run. He knew beforehand that camp had been attacked but not one second had he thought about the fact that _his_ Juniper could have been in danger. Not she, because there was no way in Tartarus his girlfriend could have been harmed during the war. Because he couldn't loose her.

He stumbled across campers, who tried to kill the flames before more naiads could burn.

But they were in the way!

They were in the way between him and his Juniper!

It couldn't be. Not she, not his Juniper. She needed to be okay. He needed her to be okay.

He needed to find her tree perfectly intact and blooming.

He needed her to be fine.

Because he needed _her_.

He needed her more than anything else. More than his new powers. More than air to breath. More than whatever else there could be that seemed important to others.

What would it matter that they had won the war? What would it matter that he was the new Lord of the Wild? What would anything matter in a world without his beautiful, kindhearted, cute, understanding and overly wonderful girlfriend?

"Juniper! Ju-uni! Juniper!", he screamed all over the place.

His eyes darted between the different trees, the campers, the smoke, the fire, but he couldn't make a certain silhouette out, a silhouette he would recognize everywhere. Where was she?

"Grover?", reached that sweet, wonderful voice finally his ears.

His head shot up and he scanned his nearest surroundings again until he caught the sight of the most beautiful tree nymph to ever root the earth.

Her honey blonde hair was messy, with bits of dirt and some sticks in it, her lime green silk dress torn apart in some places and mud and ashes smeared all over her. But that didn't matter, because the only thing that mattered was that she was _there_.

Right in front of him.

And mostly unharmed, aside from some little scratches, but he couldn't make any serious injuries out. And as long as she was alive, she'd be the most beautiful girl in the whole world, even covered in dirt and all messy.

Before he could finish the train of thoughts with the destination of how perfect his girlfriend was, said girlfriend hung at his neck.

She ran all over to him, jumped him, pushing all the other campers out of the way just to get to him.

"You're alright! Thank the gods, you're alright. Oh, I've been so worried! I love you, I love you, I love you..."

He doesn't recall which one of them said that, but it was not important, because it was true and that was all that mattered.

Just _they_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
